


【米露/直播体】小熊软糖能有什么坏心眼呢？

by Comrade_Klee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Hoping it's funny, M/M, 片段灭文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comrade_Klee/pseuds/Comrade_Klee
Summary: America * Russia双主播设同居设我总觉的这篇还能有后续
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	【米露/直播体】小熊软糖能有什么坏心眼呢？

“大家好。我是‘小熊软糖’伊万，万尼亚。”刚调试完头顶的耳机和身前的麦克风，伊万眨巴眨巴眼，抿唇浅笑，朝屏幕另一侧涌入的观众们问好。

“今天是MC日！”伊万将自己的头像放置于左下角。他操纵着“我的世界”这款游戏里的角色，一位有着浅金色头发、紫黛色眼瞳，和一条长长围巾的可爱男孩，晃了晃手又翘了翘屁股：“我邀请了我一普通朋友来参加这次游戏。他叫死脂肪球，是个很蠢的——”

“喂喂喂喂喂！”话音未落，屏幕里蹿出另一个小人狠狠敲打了一下他，他因而扣了半格血，向后一跳。那个角色有一头灿金色的头发和天蓝色的眼睛，穿着一身经典的西部牛仔套装：“蠢熊说的一点也不对！还是得由Hero来进行自我介绍嘛——观众朋友们大家好，我是你们最喜欢的‘世界的Hero’阿尔弗雷德！今天就由我和这头蠢熊一齐玩一款MC的mod：‘每五分钟互换一次位置’。在互换前、后，我们必须保证自己存活并努力害死对方（他的语速越来越快）好了那就让我们开始吧！”

阿尔弗雷德一口气读完一长串话，挥了挥伊万示意开始，谁知伊万根本没听，已经往山丘上跳去并采了几株甜浆果。

“可恶啊——好了那就直接开始吧！”

阿尔弗雷德摁下计时器。往另一面跑去。

后面的视角以先米后露相互切换

米视角

刚进入新世界，背包里自然什么也没有。阿尔弗雷德谨记MC“第一法则”：要致富，先撸树，赶忙先撸起面前的橡树来，好做一个工具台。

他们出生的地方在森林的边缘。伊万往森林深处走去了，阿尔弗雷德自然反其道而行，走了不久便再也看不见一棵树木。一望无际的草方块平原上只能望见寥寥几格高的土丘，东一片西一片点缀着杂草。左手边有一片池塘。阿尔弗雷德连蹦带跳地跑过去，挖了好几块池塘边和池塘底下的沙子和泥土——泥土可以用来跑跳，加快行进步伐，而沙子用处就更大了，沙子底下没有方块会向下滑，故而这可是进行“沙葬”的好东西。

有两头猪在草原上跑。阿尔弗雷德赶忙跑过去杀：“哟哟，这不是万尼亚嘛。哈哈哈哈哈哈！”阿尔弗雷德狂笑着用木稿敲死了这两头猪。可怜的猪猪发出“嗝”的一声惨叫轰然倒地，相应的伊万的声音也从耳机里响起：“我刚好没吃的。你可以过来让我打两下吗？”

“你不是抢了我的甜浆果吗？万尼亚，为什么还要我，是忍不住......想舔我的......”阿尔弗雷德嬉笑着挥了挥手中的木稿。他刚发现前面一个凹陷处，准备下矿了：“痴心妄想啦，蠢熊——”

小熊软糖取得了进度【来硬的】

“草草草草草草。”阿尔弗雷德瞪大了眼睛。左下角的弹幕器一见此情形也开始疯狂向上刷弹幕，更有甚者（喜欢串门的家伙）已经开始爆点：对面揣了好多木头和石块，怕是要搭高。阿尔弗雷德自然不能这么快在气势上落了下风。他赶忙放置工作台，顾不得挖煤炭，先用身上仅剩的木头做一叶小木船。“你怎么这么快？”

“这就叫运气——草苦力怕！”伊万幸灾乐祸的声音刚从耳机里传来，随之而来的便是一声爆炸的巨响。阿尔弗雷德瞬间大笑了起来，明着笑对面活该，手上功夫也不含糊，做了把石稿继续寻找铁矿。

Swapping in 10 seconds （在10秒钟后交换）

“赏口饭吃吧——这么快？”伊万似乎背包里的储备粮不够了，一直在碎碎念着。他小小惊呼了一声，便再没了动静。阿尔弗雷德仍没找到铁矿。他停下挖矿的动作，收起工作台和熔炉，装作毫不紧张地将木船切到手中，眼睛死死盯着左下角的提示：

Swapping in 1 seconds

Swapping in 0 seconds

You have been swapped

“卧槽卧槽！”

眼前的视线瞬间变的过于宽阔，几块浅白色的云层和巨大的一片树林在他的脚底下向他这侧飞来——是他正在往地上掉！阿尔弗雷德疯狂摁下鼠标左键。在他落地的那一刻，木船被放到了地上，他的小人又在下一秒缩入船内——他完全没有扣血！

“哦吼！不愧是Herooooooooo！！！”阿尔弗雷德瞬间兴奋地吼了出来。一串串不同长短的“OHHHHHH”在弹幕器里刷过。伊万没有回话，似乎对他总能创造奇迹已然置若罔闻，但又似乎能听见貌似呼出一口气的气流声。阿尔弗雷德并没有在意——他切回主桌面。桌面上的壁纸是粉丝给他和伊万的虚拟角色画的合照。他调出点歌机，念叨着“太棒了太棒了，来点更振奋人心的音乐！”，从观众点的歌单里划过，瞬间敲定了一首熟悉的曲子。

“Ceddin deden, neslin baban~”“ceddin deden”的前奏瞬间点燃了直播间，大家大呼“精罗震怒”“绿罗狂喜”“新朝雅乐”等一系列词汇。阿尔弗雷德扫了眼弹幕，跟风大呼：“哈哈哈，我一下子变得武德充沛起来了！拳打拜占庭，脚踢第三罗马！”

伊万自然是接的上梗的。没过多久，他的声音幽幽地从耳机里传来：

“小心哦，第三罗马被新罗马的挑衅激怒了~”

露视角

不知哪个人点了一首苏联时期的歌曲“出发”，弹幕机里瞬间被整屏的“乌拉”所占据。伊万跟着明快的节奏摇头晃脑，往阿尔弗雷德已然开采过一遍的矿洞向下探去——万一能发现什么遗漏的东西呢？

“wow，阿尔弗，你难得良心发作，送我这么大一片铁矿！”明明还没挖到铁矿，伊万却故意扯着甜腻嗓子朝阿尔弗雷德撒谎：“太感动了......”

“草。”阿尔弗雷德似乎当真信了他的谎话。他的声音似乎有一丝罕见的紧张，但瞬间被满屏的HAHAHA所占据：“没有关系！Hero可不会在意这些小的损失！！Hero能解你的局一次，就能解第二次第三次第四次......”

“禁止复读！”伊万大吼。

“禁止禁止复读！”阿尔弗雷德下意识地接梗。

“禁止禁止禁止复读！！！”伊万感觉自己的头顶已然冒出大把大把的愤怒符号，被红色十字叉叉占据：“停！死脂肪球，信不信我让你下一秒岩浆灌顶——”

世界的Hero取得了进度【热腾腾的】

“我去！你什么时候有了铁！”伊万瞬间慌了起来，不再向下挖矿，而是赶忙垫方块往地上跑——他虽然做了铁桶，却一直忘记去勺一桶水——要说他是幸运还是不幸，伊万这一路上一直没遇到水源。他翻看了一下左下角的记录，发现确实是自己遗忘了查看对面进度。距离更换的时间大概只剩2分钟不到了。伊万在心底默默计数，往远处一座突起的山峰跑去。

弹幕里开始闪过几个“危”字，愈往后数目愈发多了起来。伊万的手心滋出一点冷汗——难道他就要因此败在死脂肪球的岩浆灌顶上了吗？不可能不可能不可能不可能......镜头里的屋子似乎莫名其妙地下了雪，让每个观看的朋友都感受到一丝怪诞的冷意。伊万仍在敲击着键盘。他不惜用出背包里的石头和木头来跳着赶路，这时刚好点歌机切到了“红军最强大”，伊万跟着唱了起来：

“从英国沿海到西伯利亚，世界上红军最强大！”

“喂喂喂喂喂！”阿尔弗雷德抱怨的声音很快传了过来：“怎么突然搞得要宣战了似的，Hero不允许！你这头蠢熊，这是侵犯人权的行径！”

“又没有唱你。”伊万扬了扬眉毛，对此表示不屑一顾：“别人唱一首歌就自己对号入座的愚蠢美国人。”

“哼。反正你的死期也不远了。”阿尔弗雷德信誓旦旦地回击：“Hero大人有大量，可不像某些西伯利亚大仓鼠如此的小肚鸡肠。”

“呵呵。我已经拿到水了。”

伊万望见远处有一水潭，欢快地飞奔而去，顺便路上随手杀了一只羊：“阿尔弗你怎么了！死脂肪球——”他甚至有闲功夫用蓝花做个蓝染，然后给羊染成蓝色再杀羊。而后笑嘻嘻地哭丧羊羊的倒下，在镜头前笑得像那朵蓝花一样灿烂（？）。

“呵呵，在最后看一眼这个美丽的世界吧！”阿尔弗雷德开始咏唱：“你马上就要死无葬身之地啦——不对，还是死有葬身之地的。”

“我猜，是流沙？”伊万冷静地分析。

“你换来就知道啦~”阿尔弗雷德笑盈盈地回应。“聪明的Hero是不会上蠢熊的当的！”

伊万在地上铺了一层按钮。隔壁的阿尔弗雷德已经开始清唱“Every day discovering something brand new, I'm in love with your body"，一首轻快的歌被他摧残的像是在头顶悬一颗巨大荧光球的酒吧跟跳迪斯科。大家直呼：“自己人不要开腔！”伊万却难得没有回击。他合成了几个火把，然后开始认认真真地搭高高，准备跟阿尔弗雷德拼速度。

“嘿嘿。告诉你一个好消息和一个坏消息。”阿尔弗雷德突然神秘兮兮地说着，严肃的竟像准备透露将要发生的世界末日的情报一样：“你想听吗？”

“不想。”伊万斩钉截铁地拒绝。

“好吧~那我就告诉你那个坏消息。”阿尔弗雷德自顾自地喊着：“坏消息是——我看见你的柱子啦。你手中竟然有这么多方块，想必也是挖了很久！但可惜，这些方块大概是浪费了。因为颇有远见的Hero已经勺了一桶水！哈哈，应该说果然是西伯利亚蠢熊吗，连坑害人的方式都那么古板！”

“所以呢？”伊万的声音仍然如一汪死水，“那个好消息是什么？”

“好消息就是——你马上就要解脱了！嘿嘿，果然是Hero！”

“切。”伊万这声回击倒是意外的斗志昂扬。

Swapping in 10 seconds 

“来了来了来了！”阿尔弗雷德兴高采烈地乱喊乱叫，他又开始唱起不着调的“书记舞”，一口一个“亚雷马斯哦”，塑料日语怕是隔壁本田菊听了一秒就会气昏过去。弹幕也跟着一起大笑。

Swapping in 5 seconds

伊万不再搭高。他扫视了圈云层上的景色，发现远处有一座村庄——但他早已没时间去劫掠了，也就不再走神。弹幕里有人劝说大概24格高就够了，不能给对方太多反应空见。伊万想了一下，倒没有反击，却又加高了5-6格，才切回水桶。

Swapping in 0 seconds

小熊软糖能有什么坏心眼呢？

伊万纵身一跃——

You have been swapped

“果然！”

一切到画面，伊万便看见一粒粒流沙往自己头顶扣来。他熟练地切到火把，在旁边安上。火把能将流沙直接缩小成掉落物，虽然耐久度不够但足够让自身的血扣完前耗费完阿尔弗雷德所有的“积蓄”——如今即是等阿尔弗雷德传来哀嚎的时候了！伊万自信满满地铲着流沙：

“NOOOOOOOO——”

阿尔弗雷德哭丧着脸疯狂捶击可怜的桌子，不堪重负的桌子发出一声声沉重的呜咽：明明他已经练了好几次落地水，为什么这次判定为死亡？阿尔弗雷德的灵魂从肉体里飞了出来，这才发觉地上铺满了密密麻麻的按钮——他在下落的一瞬间率先判定为按按钮，结果那一桶水并没有放出，于是系统判定为高空坠落，直接摔死。

“草，阿这......好了让我们开始下一轮吧！”

“欸欸欸不能这样的！”伊万略带愠怒和窃喜的声音从耳机里飘了过来，“脂肪球果然是蠢脂肪球，连落地水都不会，还自诩MC-PVP大神呢？就这，就这？”

对面并没有回应。

“就这？欸，怎么不说话了，死脂肪球？”伊万皱了皱眉头，似乎对此情形有些摸不着头脑。直播时弹幕是有十几秒延迟的，所以弹幕机里只能看见满屏的恭喜和各种形式的HAHAHAHA，过了大约四五秒后，才突然弹出一条红色的弹幕：

“危”

伊万下意识地转头往身后望去，刚好与闯门而入的阿尔弗雷德的视线撞了个满怀......


End file.
